


小财神

by Big_white_rabbits



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 女化
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_white_rabbits/pseuds/Big_white_rabbits
Summary: 傻乎乎的小财神x傻乎乎的小女明星
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	小财神

**Author's Note:**

> 幼儿园车

凤凰村紧挨着凤凰山，凤凰山上有座财神庙。  
没有人知道这座财神庙是什么时候建的，村里年纪最大的阿婆也说不清。原本财神庙全靠村民们逢年过节微薄的香火勉强支撑着，几年前凤凰村旁建起了影视城，吸引了大量游客。村里人开农家院，搞生态旅游，生意红红火火。村里人腰包鼓起来了，也不忘财神庙，组织捐钱铺了上山的路，翻新庙里的瓦，庙里的财神像也镀了金。久而久之，到了影视城的人都听说了凤凰山上的财神庙十分灵验， 大明星小群演都会来财神庙拜一拜，祈求星途顺当。

萧赞是个刚从选秀节目出道的小明星，结束比赛公司就给她接了戏，将人打包连夜送到了凤凰影视城准备开机，到了剧组却被告知女一号行程安排不开，开机推迟了几天。萧赞也不敢有异议，她在戏里演的是白莲花女三，刚出道的小爱豆能有演戏的机会实属幸运，什么时候开机她也说不上话，全听从剧组安排，空出来的几天权当给自己放个假。

萧赞的小助理年龄不大，热衷吃瓜八卦，出门给萧赞买凉皮都能和卖凉皮的阿伯聊上几句。刚一回来就围着萧赞打转：“赞赞姐，我们明天去凤凰上上的财神庙拜一拜吧！”  
萧赞眼里都是她的凉皮，忙着拆装凉皮的餐盒，敷衍极了：“你什么时候开始信神佛啦，要去你自己去，外面好热的。”  
小助理急坏了，继续劝道：“他们说那个财神庙可灵验啦，A大花结婚之后一直没有孩子，拜了这个财神不到一个月就宣布怀孕了！还有最近爆火的剧，听说开机前导演B上山拜了财神的，赞赞姐你刚出道，我们去拜一拜你准能火的。”  
萧赞被她逗得直乐：“财神爷什么时候管生孩子了呀。”

拗不过小助理，萧赞只好答应去财神庙拜一拜，萧赞也很迷信，手机壁纸用的是自己画的Q版小财神，古灵精怪可爱极了。  
第二天一大早，萧赞就被小助理连扯带拽爬上了凤凰山，到了财神庙。  
财神庙香烟缭绕，善男信女络绎不绝。萧赞随着人流点了香，跪在财神像前的蒲团上暗暗许愿：“希望我可以爆火赚大钱。”  
起身的时候手机嗡嗡直响，萧赞掏出手机看，人群中走散的小助理嘱咐她一会寺门口见，萧赞回了句好准备离开，走到门口处又转身双手合十偷偷对着财神像拜了拜，嘴里念叨着“千万千万保佑我赚大钱。”  
“如你所愿。”  
脑海中有个稚嫩的声音像是在回答她的话，萧赞抬头看了看面前的财神像有些疑惑，口袋里的手机响了又响，萧赞来不及多想，转身出了门。

萧赞和小助理回到酒店时天色见沉，远离城市的夜空可以看见璀璨的星河，像是黑色的绸缎上撒了一把亮晶晶的碎钻。  
萧赞洗好澡浑身香喷喷的，敷着面膜站在窗前向外看了许久，夜风卷着凉意吹进房间，轻柔地抚摸萧赞身上每一寸肌肤，浓浓的困意袭来，她爬上床，将自己裹在被子里沉沉睡去。  
她好像做了一个梦，梦境中的少年翻过窗户爬进了房间，少年穿着红色衣袍，胸前用金线绣着元宝，头上戴着缀满珍宝的头冠，活脱脱一个小财神。小财神走到她的床前，嘴里嘟囔着：“可让我好找。”

梦境中的少年便是凤凰山上财神庙里供着的小财神，日渐兴旺的香火使小财神有了灵识，化了人身。小财神初化成人，年纪尚小，整日躲在神像后吃着供食，探听众人心中所求，今日他新得了一包桂花糕，甜丝丝的黏糕染着桂花的香气，谁知他手上一抖，怀里的油纸包掉在地上，手上地那块糕咕噜咕噜滚了滚，滚到了低头叩首的人前，小财神下意识伸手要去捡，面前的人却抬起了头对着财神像娇娇的笑，亮晶晶的眸子像是天上的星星，眨呀眨呀漂亮的不像话，小财神突然觉得桂花糕也比不上她笑得那样甜。  
女孩子从口袋里掏出了手机，小财神伸长了脖子探头去看，屏幕上明晃晃的是个穿红衣戴朱冠的小人，捧着黄澄澄的元宝咧着嘴笑。小财神越看越觉得和自己相像，他伸手摸了摸脸，热热的，他有些害羞的想：“这个漂亮姐姐一定很喜欢自己吧。”  
等他回过神时漂亮姐姐已经走到了门口，突然又转身对着自己拜了拜，小财神连忙探听漂亮姐姐的心愿，暗暗下决心，一定要让漂亮姐姐得偿所愿。

小财神趁着夜色辗转找到萧赞的住处，翻窗进了萧赞的房间。  
漂亮姐姐睡得很沉，红红的小嘴微微张开，脸上也红扑扑的，不知梦见了什么。  
小财神捏着被角轻轻掀开，露出了萧赞的玲珑有致的身体，他深深呼出口气，给自己心理暗示：“我都是为了满足漂亮姐姐的愿望。”  
白嫩的小手有些生涩轻轻落在萧赞圆润的乳肉上，柔软的触感让他害羞极了，指尖顺着肌理缓缓下滑，抚过平坦紧致的腰腹，探进双腿之间的私密处，肥嫩的蚌肉紧紧掩住内里的春色，修长的手指戳弄着挤进软肉，抵在了已经挺立的阴蒂上，指尖好奇的在上面戳了戳，仍在睡梦中的萧赞无意识地溢出呻吟声，腿根微微颤抖，难耐地夹紧了双腿，软糯湿润的嫩肉黏糊糊的缠在手指上，小财神忍不住又挤进去了一根，食指和中指并拢弯曲搓弄，试探着向深处探去，粘稠透明的淫液顺着手指溢了出来，滴滴答答弄湿了手心。  
越来越多的汁水喷出来，小财神慌乱极了，漂亮姐姐好多水呀，可不能弄湿了床单，想个办法赶紧止住水才行。  
情急之中他俯下身凑到还在不停向外喷水的肉缝，伸出舌头舔了上去。黏腻的汁液甜甜的，骚骚的，小财神大口大口吮吸着，生怕淫液流到床单上。鼻尖时不时蹭在滑腻的穴口，被溢出的汁水打湿，腿根细腻的嫩肉软乎乎地在脸上蹭来蹭去，灵活的舌头舔舐嘬吸着肉缝深处的阴蒂，将分泌的汁水卷进口中，又被牙齿轻轻衔住，细细研磨，更多的淫液喷了出来，打湿了小财神的下颌，怎么止也止不住。  
小财神连忙撩起外袍，露出涨得发痛的肉棒，慌慌张张就要塞进流着水的小口，圆硕的龟头抵在穴口，被贪吃的小嘴嘬了进去，紧紧包裹住，小财神忍不住挺身向前送了送，将肉棒挤进早已饥渴难耐的肉穴，湿热紧致的软肉不停收缩，讨好的抚慰着带给它快感的肉棒。  
小财神松了口气，还好止住了水。  
肉棒被泡在娇嫩熟烂的软肉中，令人心神荡漾，小财神下意识地抽插，将肉棒向更深处递送。酥麻的舒爽感自肉穴向四肢蔓延，沉浸在梦境之中的萧赞细细地呻吟着，迷迷糊糊地向前伸出手，小财神连忙俯下身，将白嫩纤细的手环在肩上，鼓鼓的乳肉软乎乎地蹭着他的脸，痒痒的，他张口含住挺立的乳粒嘬弄啃咬，舔弄得湿漉漉的，下身顶弄的动作使乳肉荡出乳波，口水打湿了白嫩柔软的肌肤，他几乎含不住滑腻的乳肉，像个吃奶的娃娃似的追着乳肉咬。  
下身的动作也不停歇，一下一下顶弄到更深处，用力地戳弄着酸软柔嫩的蜜心，软糯的穴肉一缩一缩吮咬，又乖又骚，小财神紧紧抱住萧赞，将浓稠的精液一股一股射在深处，和骚甜的淫水混在一起。

分不清梦境还是现实的萧赞终于清醒过来，她看着伏在自己身上红彤彤的少年哭出声来，软乎乎的问：“你...你在做什么？”  
小财神慌乱着亲了亲萧赞的脸解释道：“我，我在给姐姐送财气。”  
萧赞哭得更大声了：“你是不是对别人也这么做？”  
小财神连忙否认：“我很抠门的。”

一个月后，萧赞怀孕了。


End file.
